


Sliced

by kalitime



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-20
Updated: 2001-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalitime/pseuds/kalitime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own Riddick but I do own Sarah. TPTB own Riddick and more power to them. This is just a short story with me fiddling around with the characters to see what I could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliced

Slowly Riddick pulled himself up from the ground. Blood seeped freely from the wound on his head. Sarah trembled as she thought to herself that she should have hit him harder. He is a cold blooded killer and now he must be angry from her striking him in the first place.

 

Lifting his eyes up to meet her gaze, Sarah watched as the shiny ethereal eyes glowed back at her in the semi-darkness. It was the most frightening thing she had seen in her 20 years of surviving on Slegret 7.

 

"Now you KNOW you shouldn't have done that." Riddick growled in his deep voice. "Come here." He whispered. Sarah faltered as she slowly stumbled closer to him. 

 

"I-I-I'm sorry Riddick, please don't kill me." She stuttered as she reach him. 

 

"Turn around." He whispered as he guided her body in the direction he wanted her to face. "Now, I'm not going to kill you today, but you will be sorry for hitting me. I'll make sure of it. She felt as his massive hands slowly slipped around her slender neck, completely enveloping her throat. Jerking her back, Sarah found that he had her sitting between his legs on the floor. As he moved closer, she could smell the musty and almost erotic smell of man.

 

Slipping his arms around her shoulders, he pressed into her from behind, the stubble from his chin tickling and scratching her neck. Sarah could feel the rippling muscles of his torso pressed into her back and could sense his erotic intentions but didn't know quite how he wanted it all to play out. She felt her shirt become quick victim to his hands, the cloth ripping like tissue paper. As he pulled her back against him, she felt the soft hairs of his chest against her back, causing goosebumps to break out all over her body.

 

In a creepy, almost erotic way, he began singing to her, his voice a deep bass growling in her ears and rumbling through her body. It was an old song she remembered from school all those years back in time. A memory almost lost in the dirges of her relatively short tragic life.

"Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound;  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found;  
was blind, but now I see...."

Just as he sang the fourth line, the lights suddenly cut off, hurling the room into an inky blackness. The generator hummed down as all power on the ship was gone. The long dark chill of space flooded in; quickly consuming the artificial heat. Sarah felt his arms slip behind her as he tortuously dragged his two day old stubble across her bare back, causing her to shiver.

Now the game was his since he had her at a disadvantage. Sarah could almost feel his surgically shined eyes looking her over while she shivered blindly in the cold dark room. Her thoughts were interrupted when his lips briefly brushed the nape of her neck in an uncharacteristically sweet kiss. 

 

Sarah began shaking uncontrollably, the suspense of what Riddick would do next too much for her to take.


End file.
